1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-temperature detector and to a method of producing such a high-temperature detector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, platinum measuring resistors which are implemented in thin-film technology and which are adapted to be used in temperature ranges of up to 600xc2x0 C. are widespread. Depending on the temperature range and the field of use, different embodiments have been developed. In the last few years, there has been an increasing demand for embodiments which are suitable to be used at higher temperatures (e.g. up to 800xc2x0 C. or even up to 1,000xc2x0 C. and more). Such platinum measuring resistors are described e.g. in the post-published references DE 199 01 183 A and DE 199 01 184.
When an article is used as a mass product, an especially economy-priced production, in addition to a reliable function, are often of the utmost importance.
EP-A-0 017 359 describes a ceramic sensor comprising an insulating substrate produced from a ceramic material. A pair of electric leads is implemented on the insulating substrate and covered by an insulating cover. At one end of the substrate, a pair of output connections is provided and, at the other end of the substrate, a sensor element is arranged, the sensor element being connected to the output connections via the electric leads.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple and economy-priced high-temperature detector and a simple and economy-priced method of producing a high-temperature detector.
The present invention is a hybrid high-temperature detector provided with a high-temperature sensor comprising a high-temperature measuring film, a first connection made of a high-temperature-stable material and a second connection made of a high-temperature-stable material, the connections being connected to the high-temperature measuring film; an elongate housing comprising a first elongate ceramic substrate, a second elongate ceramic substrate and a third elongate ceramic substrate, the elongate ceramic substrates being interconnected, the first elongate ceramic substrate being arranged between the second elongate ceramic substrate and the third elongate ceramic substrate and including a through-hole which is located adjacent a first end of the housing and in which the high-temperature sensor is arranged, the second and third ceramic substrates being arranged such that the hole in the first ceramic substrate is fully covered; a first conductor track consisting of a high-temperature-stable material on the second elongate ceramic substrate, the first conductor track being connected to the first connection of the high-temperature sensor and extending in the direction of a second end of the housing; a second conductor track consisting of a high-temperature-stable material on the third elongate ceramic substrate, the second conductor track being connected to the second connection of the high-temperature sensor and extending in the direction of a second end of the housing; and a connection point located adjacent the second end of the housing and adapted to have connected thereto electric leads via a non-high-temperature-stable material, a signal produced by the high-temperature sensor being adapted to be tapped via the connection point.
The present invention is a method of producing a hybrid high-temperature detector comprising the following steps: providing a high-temperature sensor comprising a high-temperature measuring film, a first connection made of a high-temperature-stable material and a second connection made of a high-temperature-stable material, the first and second connections being connected to the high-temperature measuring film; arranging the high-temperature sensor in a through-hole of a first ceramic substrate, the through-hole being arranged adjacent a first end of the first ceramic substrate; fusing the first ceramic substrate with a second ceramic substrate so that a conductor track arranged on the second ceramic substrate is connected to the first connection of the high-temperature sensor at a first end of the second ceramic substrate, the conductor track extending to a second end of the second ceramic substrate; fusing the first ceramic substrate to a third ceramic substrate so that a conductor track arranged on the third ceramic substrate is connected to the second connection of the high-temperature sensor at a first end of the third ceramic substrate, the conductor track extending to a second end of the third ceramic substrate; and applying a first connecting area to the second elongate ceramic substrate and a second connecting area to the third elongate ceramic substrate for connecting electric leads via a non-high-temperature-stable material so as to tap a signal produced by the high-temperature sensor.